


The Story of Aurzon and Reniza

by Catflower_Queen



Series: The Tarot Troll Tales [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catflower_Queen/pseuds/Catflower_Queen
Summary: Your name is AURZON YONELL and you hate liars with a passion. Your name is RENIZA LAZINE and sometimes you think your quadrantmate is an idiot. Together, you might just save the world... by helping ensure the apocolypse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who've visited my Tumblr, Aurzon and Reniza's story might seem familiar.

Aurzon Yonell and the Quest for the Truth

 

Your name is AURZON YONELL and you are a purpleblood on a QUEST FOR ANSWERS. Also revenge, if it comes to it. Your kismesis, the jadeblood RENIZA LAZINE, thinks this is a stupid idea and while you can’t detect any lies in that statement, all it means is that she’s the first honest troll you’ve come across since this bloody (both literally and figuratively) “Revolution of the Summoner” ended with the two of you on the winning side. This somewhat-but-not-really-considering-who-you-are-and-what-you-can-do hyperbolic belief is because APPARENTLY your commanding officer decided that the best way to reward his soldiers was to LIE TO THEM about… well, you’re not entirely sure but you KNOW there was a lie somewhere in that victory speech. Your empathic powers told you so.

 

Also, you’ve been in one place for too long and that just doesn’t sit well with you. You chose a nomadic lifestyle for a reason, after all, and an EPIC QUEST is the perfect way to ease back into it!

 

In any case, you and Reniza are going to go round up some of the remaining revolutionaries and go confront your superiors so he can get the truth! Besides, you’re almost CERTAIN that Reniza is just overreacting as a means of being flirtatious since your INCREDIBLE LUCK and the fact that NOTHING YOU DO COULD EVER HAVE NEGATIVE CONSEQUENCES means that everything will turn out fine, right?

 

**…**

 

Except… if nothing you do has consequences and everything will be fine, then why did you and your little band get ambushed? Why did eighty percent of your allied forces die, and why did Reniza get hurt?

 

 

**…**

 

A little later (and after multiple dope slaps and a frank conversation with the now completely healed Reniza) You will realize that luck ISN’T everything, consequences DO exist, and you to RELY ON and LISTEN to other people and their opinions. So you’ll listen to the remaining revolutionaries and then decide that while their ideas did have some merit, you don’t agree with the manner they went about expressing them. Nor do you agree with the winning side and how they handled things. So you’ll ask some more questions about that off-spectrum mutant the revolutionaries claim to have revolted in the name of, listen even more intently, and then decide to agree with Reniza when she says she wants to go looking for the troll they call “The Disciple.”

 

 

One day the Cult of the Signless Sufferer will remember you as THE PENITENT who risked life and limb to acquire genetic samples of different lusii so that the jadebloods—headed by THE NURTURER, your faithful quadrantmate stationed in the breeding caverns—would one day be able to genetically engineer a lusus who would nurture and protect the Second Sufferer until the time came for him to herald the end of the world.

 

But before that, you will ask Reniza to become your moirail instead of remaining your kismesis.

                                                                 

Reniza will say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr at http://catflowerqueen.tumblr.com/  
> My askbox is always open!


End file.
